Hume Dalrymple/Relationships
Family Hume's family is pretty big, and he's the eldest child of five. His mom is the sole breadwinner of the family, though she makes time to accompany her children every weekend. Hume’s mother is extremely proud of her talented child, and Hume feels a pressure to succeed and support his family in the future, as well as avoid running away from his duties like his father, which is a reason for his conflict about his path. Hume’s siblings are significantly younger than him which may be why he’s not very close to them. When Hume returns to Lagobel on break, he’s assigned babysitting duty. Hume vaguely knows that his siblings are often compared to him, which he feels guilty for, and tries to make up for it by telling them stories about Ever After. On the whole, though the Dalrymple family isn’t particularly wealthy, the members of the family try their best to improve their circumstances. Carole Nurys Carole is a family friend and Hume loves her platonically. He is fond of her biting tongue and sharp words, and often laughs at her darker jokes. Friends Kovida "Vedant" Keck Vedant is Hume’s other half, of sorts — there can’t be a Hum Drum without a Kopy Keck after all. Though they were one year apart, Vedant and Hume became roommates for destiny purposes as soon as the younger boy joined EAH. Due to things that happened, they decided not to talk about philosophy in their room after a few months. The other boy is frantic and anxious, while Hume is calmer, which balances out. They get along well enough, and Hume calls Vedant “Kovi” as a nickname. Hume is aware that Vedant has a crush on him, but pretends to not know about be unaware of it, hoping that the other boy would grow out. He values their friendship and doesn’t want to change their dynamic. Roselina "Lina" Love Lina and Hume were teammates for damsel-in-distress/heroics 101 classes in Legacy Year and got closer in the stretches of time where they had nothing to do but talk. Hume admires how Lina has a defined sense of purpose in life, and enjoys time spent around her. They enjoy watching movies when they hang out, though they often (playfully) argue about the other’s taste in movies — Lina breathes and lives romances but Hume loves shitty horror films. Hume’s also the person Lina turns to when she needs advice for her crush on Carole. They were also exes I guess. Qing Ting-An “She’s the true prodigy”, Hume has had this thought several times after meeting Ting. He respects Ting’s sense of purpose, but is intimidated by her young age. He also thinks that Ting has a fantastic music taste and they like to discuss Snapdragon content when they come across it. Kingsley “Leah” Rulington Hume thinks that his storymate has horrible confrontation skills and is very concerned for her. They have a similar sense of humour and Hume enjoys time spent with Leah. Acquaintances Adeline Light Hume genuinely thinks that Addy’s a cool person to hang out with — as long as he stays away from discussing personal feelings with her. Hume also really admires how Addy is unfazed by everything. Snatch G. Banders Hume honestly?? respected and looked up to Snatch so much. Snatch’s music struck a chord in Hume, and he was able to relate to their content. This is why he was especially disappointed when Snatch transferred to EAH. He regrets idolising Snapdragon and putting them on a pedestal. Pet Hume received a tortoise for animal calling, which he finds terribly on-the-nose for the role of Hum Drum. He’ll prefer a phoenix, thank you very much. Either way, Hume takes relatively good care of Drum and likes patting her shell when he feels like fidgeting (which isn’t often). Romance Roselina "Lina" Love Hume really did love Lina in their legacy year, but as he became more tired, he realised that he was increasingly insecure that Lina would leave him which caused him to be possessive over her and be irritated at people who confess to her (which, for the next King of Love, was pretty much everyday). It was a terrifying thought that he might end up like his father, and they immediately had a conversation about respect and healthy relationships. Things happened and they broke up amicably. After sufficient time passed, they returned to their friendship, and Hume’s able to love her as a friend again. Enemies Hume generally doesn’t like people who remind him of his father, that is: people who are easily jealous, violent, or manipulative. Category:Subpages